show me the glint of darkness on broken glass
by kcxtreme
Summary: Aishi Ayano was like...glass.


" _Don't tell me the moon is shining; show me the glint of light on broken glass."_

\- Anton Chekov

* * *

"What kind of panties do you like?"

"What?"

My parents were out of town for the weekend so I decided to head over Sho's house before going home. We just finished watching a martial arts movie and Sho randomly asked about girls' underwear.

"I'm talking about what kind of panties you like a girl wearing."

"Umm…pink one I guess." answered Juku.

Sho feigned a gasp. "Our li'l Juku's too pure and innocent!"

He blushed. "I-I am not! W-what about you?"

"The lacy ones duh! Or better yet," he smirked. "The skimpy ones."

"N-no one wears those in school!"

"I have pics to prove." How he got them, I didn't want to know. "How about you Budo-senpai?"

"Hmm…Shorts."

"Shorts?" they both said.

I nodded. "Yeah. I think it's comfortable for a girl when she's playing sports, especially if she's doing fighting sports."

"Are shorts even panties?" asked Juku.

Sho on the other hand smirked at me. "Oh I get it, you like them exhibitionists!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stood up and stretched my arms. "Well I got to go home. Thanks Sho-kun."

Juku stood up too. "Yeah. Let's do this again sometime."

"No probs bros, and make sure to wear your bandanas home." Sho jumped on his bed and raised his fist. "Show them the pride of Akademi's martial arts club!"

I grinned. "Of course! I always wear min- huh?" I noticed on the mirror that I wasn't wearing anything on my head. "What?" I grabbed my bag and rummaged through my stuff. "My headband! Where's my headband?!"

"I thought you just didn't feel like wearing it. It was kinda weird seeing you without it."

"I think I saw one when I was changing in the stall back in our club room." said Juku.

That's when I remember I did left it there. "I need to get it back!"

"But senpai, it's already 6:40 and the school closes at seven."

"That headband was my late grandfather's and I'm not gonna wait till Monday!" I was already out of the room when I turned to them and gave them reassuring smile. "I'll just have to be quick."

* * *

When I arrived, the pedestrian gate was still open so I quickly went in and avoided the front entrance. The remaining teachers were sure to exit there so I had to head towards the side entrance and luckily it was unlocked. I went straight to our club room on the second floor and thanked Jet Li when I found my headband hanging in the changing room. I folded it before putting it in my pocket and hurriedly made my way downstairs to the exit, but when I turned the knob, it wouldn't open.

"Huh?" I turned the knob a few times before giving up. Someone already locked it so I quickly went to the front entrance, but the moment I arrived I saw the last faculty member locking the gate and ran to the glass doors.

"Wait!" The doors wouldn't budge so I slammed them with my fist to get their attention. "Hey! I'm still here!" The teacher didn't notice me and left, leaving me locked here. "Dammit!"

I sighed heavily, alone in the dark. I could always smash the glass but I didn't want to get in trouble. I was about to reach for my phone when I remembered I left my bag at Sho's house.

"Budo you are indeed the greatest." I muttered to myself before deciding to find another way out. I wandered through the dark hallways, with the occasional moonlight streaming through the rooms' windows- lighting the corridors. I checked the other exits, but they were all locked - of course - so I'm officially stuck in the building.

Eventually I gave up and through my wandering I came across our classroom and decided to go in. I went towards the window to see not a single person in sight. I sighed and turned to see one of the desks; the desk that belonged to a missing student.

Haruka Kokona.

She's been missing for a week now. The class only learned about her disappearance when her father informed the school. Word got out but the faculty told us to keep quiet about it, even going far as not reporting to the police. They said that she'd definitely turn up any time soon.

Yeah right. With the school's shady background, and rumours about a number of deaths and disappearances in the past, I'm not just gonna let them brainwash me any time soon.

Still, the school was kinda creepy at night, and I felt some other than me was here. As if right now, someone was watching me-

"Good evening senpai."

"Wha- Ow!" I fell on my back as I turned to see a black figure at the entrance. It walked towards me until I could see it's - or her's to be exact – face in the moonlight.

I remember this girl; a second year who's always running around the school, approaching the students, wielding random – sharp - objects, and visiting club rooms. She once tried out for my club, looked great in our uniform, and damn was she strong.

Almost killed me.

"Aishi-chan?" The girl looked at me with those eyes that could look into your soul. I stood up and asked "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." she replied with her usual monotone voice.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I was uh, I left my headband and went to get it, but I got locked in."

"I see."

"So uh, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to retrieved… _something_ , but by the time I was to go out, the doors were already locked."

The way she spoke gave me goosebumps for some reason, but I ignored it. "Huh, well looks like we're stuck here for the night." I smiled, but all she gave me was that blank look on her face. It was a few seconds before I cleared my throat.

"So...thirsty?"

* * *

"I love their choco-coffee."

We were at the second floor's lobby and I was buying us one of my favorite drinks from the vending machine while I kept on talking. I learned my lesson when we were headed over here.

The silence almost killed me.

"Their melon milk's good too." I gave her the canned drink before sitting in front of her on the round table. "You should try it sometimes."

"Thank you, Masuta-senpai."

I chuckled before opening mine. "Just call me Budo, and if it's alright with you, can I call you Ayano-chan?"

She nodded. "You may."

We both took a sip of our drinks and I noticed that she winced-must've burned herself.

"Careful, it's hot." I said with a grin, but then my eyes went to her lips and I couldn't help but blush and went back to my coffee. "So- oh by the way, do you have your phone with you? I left mine at Sho's house."

"I didn't think I would be needing it so I left it at home."

"I guess we'll just have to wait 'til morning." I took another sip while I thought of something – anything! – to keep the conversation going. "I see you wandering around the school sometimes. Don't you have any friends?"

"I like to be by myself."

Now that I think about it, no one really knows her that much and she's always by herself. Some of the students said she's nice, gave out some food once – wonder if they're good – and was more than once seen looking at Taro.

I wonder if they're acquainted.

"Well if you're still interested in joining our club, you're always welcome. I'll personally teach you how to defend yourself."

She brushed back some of her hair behind her ear. "I shall think about it."

I continued with the casual talks – that diminished almost instantly – as we finished our drinks. Fortunately she wasn't the type to shut down conversations like Kuu.

"By the way, aren't you cold? I'm surprised you're not shivering from your gym outfit." I remember she was wearing her school uniform the last time I saw her, and that was when class had ended for that day.

"My uniform had a _stain_ on it."

The night must be getting cold; I could feel my skin being pricked. "If only we could get out of here, then we can both get back to our homes. The nights tend to get cold in this time around."

It was another full minute of silence before she spoke. "Do you wish to walk? It would help in lowering our body temperatures."

It took me a few seconds to reply. This was the first time for her to initiate a conversation since we met.

"Yeah sure." We both stood up and I threw our thrash first before going down to the ground floor. We came across the bulletin board and saw Haruka Kokona's missing poster.

"What do you think happened to her?" I asked as I turned to her.

She just stared at the picture, and I could almost see a glint of satisfaction on her face. "I don't know, but I hope nothing terrible has happened to Haruka-senpai."

The way she spoke had no remorse in it, as if she didn't care.

As if she knew-

"It's open."

I was snapped from my thoughts when I saw her opening the doors to the courtyard. I didn't checked them but I was surprised that they would leave them open.

"Looks like they forgot to lock this one." I said as I followed her outside.

The cherry blossoms were beautiful under the night sky; their leaves were slowly trickling under the pale full moon. I could feel a cool breeze that made me shiver, but then I remember that she must be freezing to death. I was about to call her when no words left my mouth, as I was struck by the scenery in front of me.

She was standing beneath the trees as her hair softly sways along with the pink petals that fall to the ground. For the first time there was something warm within those cold eyes of hers, as if she found the one thing she had been searching for in her entire life.

Aishi Ayano was like…glass.

A fragile glass, but one would wonder if one would break it, would there be nothing underneath? Or would there be something- something that would even make me not want to know?

I then followed her gaze; she was looking at a spot at the fountain. I then remembered that the spot was where I saw Taro almost sit every day.

Does she like him?

I felt my heart drop at the thought, though why it did I'm not so sure. She was just my _kouhai_ and that was it.

I noticed she was hugging her arms now and that made me take off my uniform's blazer and approached her.

"Here, this might help." I put the clothing around her shoulders, snapping her from her thoughts. "I should've done this a while ago."

She looked at the blazer and pulled it closely as she muttered something that I couldn't hear.

"Why are you…kind to me?"

"What's that?"

She shook her head and faced me with those cold eyes again. "Thank you Budo-senpai."

"It's no problem." I smiled as rubbed the back of my head. "Now if only I have an extra pair of pants, ahaha." She looked down to her legs and I quickly said "Uh I-I didn't mean to be a perv or anything."

Though they were nice: smooth milky ones that-

Sweet Jackie Chan what's wrong with me?

"We can stay at the Nurse's office to spend the night." she said as she headed towards the doors.

I went after her until we arrived at the clinic. I let her take the bed on the middle while I sat on the chair beside it. "You must be tired. You go right ahead and get some rest. I'll keep watch."

"There's no one here besides us and that-" she stopped in mid-sentence as she looked away.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll sleep after you do." She was uncertain at first, but nonetheless she lay down and turned to her side, facing me. I let her fall asleep while thinking of the events that happened today.

I find it funny that the day would end for me by spending the night at school, especially with a girl. Sho would definitely get jealous.

I grinned at the thought, and then looked at the said girl. If it where another, they might have been scared already, but Ayano was different - very different - and that's why I find myself getting more and more interested in her than before.

I want to know what's she's hiding behind that cold mask, and if it were something that not a single person could take, I'd still find myself reaching for her.

She was already asleep based from her calm breathing. She must've been tired, though I wonder what she'd been doing all day for her to get so worn out. I guess running around school carrying objects must have taken a toll on her.

I chuckled as I unconsciously reached for her face and brushed the loose hair aside. "Maybe if you would only smile more…"

Her face twitched, and I quickly retracted my hand, afraid that I've been caught, but all she did was turn to the other side – her back towards me now.

I gulped as I was greeted by her _lovely_ backside. Seeing her like this made something within me rouse, and those "shorts" weren't helping. I mentally slapped myself and faced the other way.

Bruce Lee would definitely find this dishonorable.

* * *

"You!"

I jumped up from my seat as I was awoken from my slumber. It was morning already, and there was one angry Taiso-sensei in front of me.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I-I was…" I couldn't get out of this by making excuses so I just told her what had happen last night.

"And where is the other one?"

"She's right her- huh?" The bed where the girl was supposed to be was empty, as if no one had slept on it. The only thing there was my folded blazer. "She was right here I swear! Didn't you see her, sensei?"

"The only student here is you! And were you the one who turned on the incinerator?!" Her questioning turned into a long scolding session, but fortunately she let me go, though I was still in trouble next week. "Now go home! And this is the last time it will happen, understood?"

"Yes, sensei." I bowed to her and grabbed my blazer before going out of the clinic. I ran towards the main entrance, and as I thought, I saw her walking towards the gate and went after her. "Ayano-chan!" I stopped a few feet away as she turned to me. "Ayano-chan, where are you going?"

"Home."

"Of course, home." I laughed for no reason. "Uh I was just…you see…"

And what? You're both free to go home now - both free to go separate ways.

Why even go for the inevitable?

"If you need anything…don't hesitate to approach me. My club is always open for you."

She looked at me as if I'm being analyzed, and then she turned her back. "I don't know why I spared you."

"Spared me?"

And there was that silence again – that silence that always hindered me from getting to her.

"I suggest you stay clear of me, Budo-senpai."

"Why?"

A breeze went by, her hair swaying along, and I saw her again under the pale full moon, beneath the falling cherry blossoms.

"There are some things that are better for you to not know..." she brushed some loose hair behind her ear as I saw the corner of her eye narrowing. "…things better left alone."

I could only watch her walk away and disappear from my sight. From behind the school, I could imagine the black smoke coming from the incinerator, as it finished burning whatever it was inside those metallic doors.

The glass was starting to shatter, pieces were falling one by one, but my resolve didn't falter...

As I saw a glint of darkness on that once unbroken glass.

* * *

 **Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
